


Day 18; Allurance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting Genitalia, Tentacles, Xenophilia, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 18.Prompt Chosen: Xenophilia





	Day 18; Allurance

Kinktober 2018 Day 18: ~~Fucking Machine~~ | ~~Latex~~ | ~~Role Reversal~~ | **Xenophilia**


End file.
